Inescapable
by falsum-iustitia
Summary: A DenNor fanfic based on the original story of Rapunzel. Human names used. There will be graphic scenes in the fic and this is YAOI. Please R&R
1. Lukas' Day

_'I'm sorry, Lukas,' said a female voice. 'Wait! What?' Lukas cried out. 'I'm so sorry, Lukas. Please remember, I love you,' the female voice replied. 'No! Mother! Please don't leave me here!' Lukas cried out, more frantic. 'I'm scared! Please!' He groped in the dark in search of his mother. 'I'm sorry. I love you very much, Lukas, remember that,' his mother said, her voice cracking slightly. 'NO! Mother!' Lukas cried out, tears streaming down his face. He watched the light slowly disappear. 'I'm sorry. I love you, Lukas,' his mother said before she closed the door. Lukas ran to it, banging on it, 'Please! Let me out! I'm scared!' he yelled. 'I'm scared! I'm scared! Let me out!' he cried over and over again._

He woke up with a start, drenched in sweat and out of breathes. "What the hell…" he muttered. It has been almost 10 years since he'd been locked in the tower. "Mngh?" a voice asked. "I'm fine…" Lukas replied. From the dark, a green spirit floated down towards him. Lukas got off the bed and opened the window. Sunlight poured in, illuminating the room as he ran a hand through his sweat-matted hair. "I'm taking a shower," he said, looking back at the spirit. "Mngh…" it replied.

After the shower, Lukas got dressed in his usual clothes, a white tunic with a simple embroidery design in golden thread and a pair of black loose pants. He sighed as he looked around the tower. "Let's start this boring day…" and went to get a broom. The spirit floated over to pick up the dust pan but failed to do so. The loud clatter caused Lukas to look over to his friend. He snickered when he discovered his friend had attempted to pick up the dust pan, "Nice try, Odin, but just stick to getting the food," said Lukas. "Mmgh…" Odin floated away towards the window.

By the time Lukas was finished sweeping the floor, Odin came back with food. Lukas walked over to the spirit and looked through what it brought back. "Apples, berries, grass, mushroom," Lukas sighed, it was the same old food he ate everyday. "Mgh…" the spirit replied. "I know, I know," he took an apple and took a bit out of it. "I just wanna eat meat more often." Lukas said, after he finished the apple. "Mmgn?" Odin asked. "It's just that…I'm sick of eating fruits and vegetables all the time." Lukas picked up a berry and continued to eat, making a face at its sourness

_**Flashback**__  
><em>_Lukas was huddled in a dark corner, whimpering. It was cold and bleak. He was hungry but it was too dark to look for food. "Mngh?" grumbled a deep voice. Lukas jumped, his eyes darted around the room, looking for the source of the sound. As he slowly stood up, he voiced out a, "Hello?" hands out in front of him, searching for the voice.__  
><em>_**End**_

Lukas shook his head to dismiss the memory. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the bathroom. "Ngh?" Odin inquired. Lukas didn't answer and simply closed the door. He went to the sink to wash his face.

_**Flashback**__  
><em>_He was cold, wet and crying.__  
><em>_**End**_

Lukas dried his face and looked up in the mirror, "What the hell…" he muttered to the mirror. "Mngh?" Odin asked. "I'm fine," Lukas replied. He came out of the bathroom only to come face-to-face to the green spirit. "Nmgh?" it asked. "I said, I'm fine," Lukas repeated with more strain in his voice and angrily walked towards the window.

_**Flashback**__  
><em>_Bright light shined on his tired and swollen red eyes__  
><em>_**End**_

Lukas sat on the window sill, looking out blankly at the bright green forest, full of life he wished he had.

_**Flashback**__  
><em>_His hand desperately stretched to reach the berries hanging on the vine__  
><em>_**End**_

Lukas winced at the memory. "Mgh?" Odin asked. "What?" asked Lukas, slightly agitated. "Mgh?" Odin repeated. "No, leave it." Lukas replied. Odin grumbled and floated away as Luka leaned his tired head against the window frame.

_**Flashback**__  
><em>_He attempted to sleep on the hard, cold floor without the comfort of his mother and his bed, eventually crying himself to sleep.__  
><em>_**End**_

Lukas began fiddling with his hair clip. The only thing he had from his mother.

_**Flashback**__  
><em>_He swallowed his fear as he tried to climb out the window, escape the only thing on his mind. He tried to cling on to the vine, only to be pulled back in by Odin. He threw himself on to the ground, crying in anguish and defeat, as he screamed at the spirit.__  
><em>_**End**_

A loud crash caused Lukas to turn his attention from the forest to Odin. "Mmgh…" Odin muttered, gathering the clothes that needing to be washed, as Odin floated towards the window. Lukas got off the sill and helped his companion pick up the things it dropped.

_**Flashback**__  
><em>_He tried his second attempt to escape when Odin was out doing laundry. Trying the same method as before, he grabbed the vine. It was wet due t the rain the day before, his hand slipped off the vine. A sudden clatter startled him and he lost his stance on the wet sill, about to fall out of the window. Odin urgently grabbed Lukas and pulled him in.__  
><em>_**End**_

After Odin left, Lukas returned to his seat at the window. He watched as birds fly around freely and the animals ran around, romping with each other. Though he no longer showed his anguish physically, he mentally still wished for something…someone to rescue him and save him before he becomes an empty shell.


	2. The Meeting at the Tower

_ 'Lukas! Look at what I found!' a blond haired boy called out. 'Uwa! So pretty!' Lukas' eyes widened when he saw what the boy was holding. 'I know, right?' the boy beamed. Lukas nodded his agreement. 'Ne... I heard that your father is about to start a war...' the boy cautiously stated. Lukas sadly nodded, 'Yea...But I don't want him to.' The blond haired boy picked at the grass, then suddenly stood up. 'Hey! Luka, let's make a vow!' he energetically said. Lukas looked up, 'A vow? Of what?' The boy held out a fist and said, 'To be friends forever. When you're in trouble, I'll look out for you and when I'm in trouble, you'll look out for me, alright?' Looking at each other, Lukas caught the look of complete honesty and confidence in the boy, and bumped fists, 'Okay'_

Lukas woke up to birds chirping. "Jeez...That vow..." He dropped his head between his knees. He remembered the vow he made with his 'friend' like it was yesterday. Yet, right after, war broke out and his mother locked him in the tower. He never saw the boy again._ 'What's his name...'_Lukas tried to recall the boy's name. But the more he thought, the more his head hurt. "Mrgh." Odin rumbled, breaking Lukas' thoughts. "Morning," he replied, getting off the bed.

Taking a shower and putting on a pair of clean clothes on, Lukas asked, "What's for breakfast?" out loud. Odin muttered a list of things. "Again?" Lukas asked in defeat. "Mrry." Odin murmured. "It's fine..." Lukas replied, but it wasn't fine, he was sick and tired of eating the same thing over and over again.

After breakfast Lukas got out his violin, tuning it. Placing the violin on his shoulder, he played a note. "Mrgh..." Odin commented. "We could use some cheering up." Lukas said, shrugging and launched into a song.

* * *

><p>Andersen wanted through the forest, a stopping once in a while to check his map. "Out of everyone, they had to fucking pick me. Fuck this..." Andersen cursed, and chucked the map away. He began trudging through the forest, the further he went, the more pissed he was. He sat down to rest, looking at the sun, "It's noon..." he muttered, "I'm taking a nap." Crossing his arms, he leaned against a tree and soon, Andersen was out cold.<p>

* * *

><p>Lukas smiled as he played the song. Odin flitted around and did the house chores as he listened to Lukas' music. The music expanded to the wilderness outside the window, unbeknownst to it's inhabitants.<p>

* * *

><p>Andersen woke up to a faint sound of music. "Wha? Who the fuck plays music in the middle of nowhere?" he grumbled and stood up, visibly pissed. He made his way through the forest towards the music, grumbling as he did. "Fucking music...waking me with their fucking music" Andersen swore profusely.<p>

When Andersen reached a clearing, he stood there, looking around for the source of the sound. The music was louder in the clearing, yet he couldn't find anything and sighed. "Well, at least I made it to the fucking meadow..." he mumbled. He began wandering aimlessly in the meadow, listening to the music. 'It sounds kinda melancholic...It sounds so familiar...' he absentmindedly commented. Drawn towards the music, he began walked and eventually reached a mysterious tower, the music getting louder as he did.

When Andersen reached the tower, he stood there staring at it. Snapping out of his daze, he spat out, "What the fuck?" The music abruptly stopped.

* * *

><p>Lukas heard something outside and abruptly stopped the song. "Mrgh?" Odin also stopped what he was doing and looked at Lukas. "I thought I heard something" Lukas wondered, leaning out the window, but seeing no one. Shrugging, he resumed to his song.<p>

* * *

><p>Anderson heard the song start again after it suddenly stopped after his exclamation. Anderson walked around the tower and stood under the window. "Hey! Anyone there?" he yelled. The music once again stopped. He saw someone leaning out the window, looking around. "Down here!" Anderson yelled. The person looked down.<p>

* * *

><p>Lukas was startled when something yelled out again. He stopped playing and leaned out the window looking around. When he heard something call out to look down he complied and saw someone. "Who are you?" Lukas called shocked. "Anderson…Anderson Dane." Anderson yelled back his reply, "What about you?" Hesitating before replying, he said. "Lukas…." Anderson smiled, "Is there any way to get up there?" he asked. "No…" Lukas shook his head. Anderson frowned then asked, "Do you have any rope?" Lukas thought for a moment, "Perhaps. Wait." He went back into the tower in search of rope.<p>

After he found the rope, Lukas went back to the window. "What do you want to do with the rope?" Lukas asked. "Tie it to something sturdy and throw the rope down." Anderson simply demanded. Lukas did as asked and threw the rope down to Anderson. He caught the rope and tugged it to make sure it wouldn't come undone. And so, Anderson began climbing.

Lukas watched Anderson as he climbed. 'His blond hair looks familiar…' Lukas thought. Anderson placed a hand on the window sill and hoisted himself up to come face-to-face at a close distance. "Er…" Anderson looked at Lukas and when Lukas realized that they were uncomfortably close, he quickly moved away from the window, face flushed in embarrassment "Sorry…" he mumbled.

Anderson looked around the well-furnished tower and saw Odin, who stared back at him. "What's…erm, who's that?" Anderson asked, pointing to Odin. Lukas looked towards Odin then turned back to Anderson, "That's my friend, Odin." He replied. Anderson locked eyes with Odin and they stood there, staring at each other until Lukas cleared his throat, "Why are you here?" he asked. "What?" Anderson answered, looking at Odin from the corner of his eyes. Lukas huffed with annoyance, "I asked why you are here?" He moved in front of Odin to block it from Anderson's view. "I was looking for something…" Anderson replied slowly, tracing his eyes over Lukas face and body.

Lukas squired under the gaze, "What are you looking for?" Lukas asked. "Er… A tower of sorts…" Anderson replied, locking eyes with Lukas ice blue eyes. "You're in a tower…" Lukas retorted, "What are you looking for?" he asked, emphasizing his words. "…A female with blond hair" Anderson replied after a short hesitation. "A female?" Lukas raised an eyebrow, he looked at Odin who shrugged. "What?" Anderson asked when he saw the exchange of looks. "…A female with blond hair?" Lukas repeated. "Yea…Female, blond-hair, blue eyes, has a somewhat boyish feature…" Anderson listed. "I do believe I'm the only person out here…" Lukas said. Anderson looked at Lukas from head to toe, "You suit the description, yet you look more feminine…" Anderson pondered. 'Feminine?' Lukas thought, "I'm a boy. A MALE" Lukas said. "What?" Anderson said in surprise. "I'm a MALE." Lukas repeated in annoyance.

Anderson walked over to Lukas, who backed away when he got too close. "Yea… you do look like a guy, I guess." Anderson circled Lukas. Lukas eyed Anderson with suspicion. "Because I am!" Lukas exasperated, swinging his fist but Anderson simply dodged it and stopped in front of Lukas, touching his chest. "Well… your chest is flat…" Anderson said. Lukas bristled with anger, *"_Hva i helvete?" _Lukas yelled, punching Anderson who reeled back in pain, **"_Havd fanden?"_ he swore. "Don't go touching me without permission!" Lukas yelled, his face somewhat red. Anderson looked at Lukas, then held his hands up, "I'm sorry…" he apologized. Lukas crossed his arm, "Look, whoever you're looking for, obviously doesn't exist here. I'm the only person here." Lukas huffed. "You serious? Are you sure you don't have a twin sister?" Anderson insisted. "No, I'm not serious." Lukas retorted sarcastically, "Look around! Does it look like some else likes with me?" he gestured around the room.

Anderson sighed in defeat, "Guess I was wrong" he shrugged, then looked out the window. It was getting dark He swore in Danish then said, "I got to go… I have to tell my employer this."

Anderson walked to the window, and grabbed the rope. "Okay then, sorry for the intrusion, hope ta see ya again" he said before sliding down the rope. Lukas watched Anderson as he did so. Anderson looked up and gave a small wave before running back into the forest. Lukas raised his hand to wave but caught himself and quickly crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>Author's Corner<p>

Well, second chapter is up. I was hesitating on posting this story. But now that I have posted this, I have to continue. The third chapter might come up a bit late, as my editor is moving and can't really help me. But I'll try to have it up ASAP. Please review, flames accepted.

Translation of the Danish word:

*What the hell

**What the fuck?


	3. That Melancholic yet Nostalgic Song

"Sir, I have returned." Andersen knelt in front of a throne and bowed. "Good, now tell me about the girl," a male voice answered. "Oh...er, your majesty, inside that tower is a male." Andersen looked up at the king. "Hm…That's interesting," the king thought for a while, "Then, kill him. I have no use for him." The king waved his hand to dismiss Andersen. Andersen bowed and backed out of the throne room.

Outside the room, Andersen pondered on why he was ordered to kill Lukas. He strode down the hall, mind deep in thought and every so often greeting the people he passes. _'Why kill him? What has Lukas done to anger him?'_ Andersen kept thinking and made his way back to the tower.

Within the throne room, "Ivan?" the king called. Another man stepped out of the shadow. "Sir?" the male knelt in front of the throne. "Follow Andersen, if he doesn't finish his job, do whatever you wish with the boy." The king waved his hand and dismissed Ivan. Ivan bowed once again and left the room to follow Andersen

* * *

><p>"Lukas?" Andersen called up the tower, "You there?" He saw Lukas stick his head out the window. "Of course I'm here!" Lukas called back, "Where else would I be?" Andersen grinned and stood under the window. Lukas sighed and threw down the rope. Andersen smiled brightly when Lukas threw down the rope; he grabbed the rope and began to climb up.<p>

Lukas waited for Andersen, he was annoyed, yet glad that Andersen had came back to visit him. He sat impatiently for the blond male to join him. Andersen hauled himself onto the windowsill to see Lukas staring at him, irritated. "Hey, how are you?" Andersen asked, approaching the annoyed man. "Could be doing better," Lukas answered

"So why are you here?" he asked the knight. "Oh…er…" Andersen struggled with his words, trying to figure out how to tell Lukas of his mission. "I…came because…" Andersen wracked his brain for words. Lukas raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" he prompted. Andersen glanced around the room, passing the news of death wasn't always easy for him. He struggled with his vow of duty and protection of his newfound friend.

Lukas saw the struggle and softened a bit. "Take a seat." Lukas said, gesturing to the extra chair. Andersen glanced at the seat and hesitatingly sat down. "Tea?" Lukas offered. Andersen nodded, "Thanks," he replied. Lukas got up prepared the tea in silence. When the tea was done boiling, a cup was placed in front of Andersen, as well as some fruits. "Sorry, this is all I have to offer." Lukas said, sitting down again. "No, it's fine." Andersen reassured his host.

The two sat in silence and sipped their tea. "What's it like out there? In the city?" Lukas asked, looking at Andersen then out the window. "Huh? Oh, loud…Lively, crowded, happy." Andersen replied. Lukas gave a soft smile, "That's nice. It's still as I remember it." Lukas sipped his tea. Once again, they fell into silence; Lukas enjoyed the company in silence while Andersen looked around the room.

His eyes landed on the violin that lied on the bed. "You play the violin?" he asked, nodding towards the instrument. Lukas turned his head to the violin, "Yes, why?" he inquired. "Play me a song?" Andersen requested. Lukas looked at the abandoned violin then towards the smiling Andersen. "Sure, why not?" Lukas stood up and went to pick up the instrument.

Lukas played a quick scale and tuned the instrument. Once he was satisfied with the sound, he launched into a song. Andersen sat and listened to the melody, letting his mind wander. _'It sounds kinda melancholic…it's so familiar, this melody…' _he thought absentmindedly. Andersen closed his eyes and allowed himself to be immersed in the song.

**Flashback**

_Andersen ran down the hall, "Can't be late, or the prince will be mad at me for being late," he told himself. His training had ran late and putting away equipment made him later. He pushed open the double doors to the music room, "Sorry, I'm late, your highness." He bowed and tried to catch his breathe. "It's quite alright, Andersen, we were just about to start." The queen smiled at the small blond boy, "Please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable, dear," she said, gesturing to the chair set out for him. "Thank you, your majesty." Andersen took the seat and made himself comfortable, his eyes met with the prince's ice blue ones. "You made it!" the prince exclaimed with happiness. "Of course, a man always fulfills his promise." Andersen beamed. "Alright, Shall we begin?" the queen asked. The prince nodded, "Yes, mother." The prince placed the violin on his shoulder and waited for his mother to cue him in. The piano played a few notes and the two launched into a song. Andersen smiled as he was engulfed in the happy song._

**End**

* * *

><p>Outside the tower, Ivan hid in the shadows, he heard the music being played and smiled, "Guess our captain can't do as ordered," he commented happily. After all, if Andersen doesn't finish the job then he'd get the honour of finishing the poor boy off. "I can't wait." Ivan giggled childishly before disappearing back into the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>Lukas played the last note of his song and put down his bow. He glanced at Andersen who had his eyes closed. "Andersen?" he called to the man. When the man didn't answer, Lukas' eyebrows furrowed with worry, "Andersen?" he called again, setting down the instrument and approached the knight.<p>

Andersen was lost in his own thoughts, _'What was the prince's name again?' _he asked himself. _'Why did the song remind me of that memory? What happened to the prince?' _ Andersen's head began to spin as more and more questions cloud his mind. "—sen?" a male voice asked. He could hear someone faintly calling his name. "-dersen!" the male voice called more aggressively. "ANDERSEN!" the male yelled. Andersen snapped out of his thoughts and opened his eyes, "Huh?" he looked around at his surroundings.

When Lukas saw that Andersen opened his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice. Andersen blinked a few times, "What was that song called?" he asked Lukas. "What?" Lukas replied, confused. "That song, what was it's name?" Andersen asked again. "Uh…Dance of the swans." Lukas replied, "Why?" Andersen shook his head, "No, nothing. It just sounded familiar." Andersen looked out the window, it was getting dark. "I have to go." Andersen said, gathering his things. "Huh? Oh…Okay…" Lukas said, sad that Andersen had to leave but he didn't physically show his sadness.

Andersen frowned as he walked back to his horse. _'Dance of the Swans? I have never heard of that song…yet it sounds so memorable' _he thought as he made his way back to the castle. Andersen's head spun with questions and memories he couldn't decipher. _'Why? Why am I remembering all this now?' _Andersen wondered all the way back.

* * *

><p>Ivan saw that Andersen had left the tower in a daze. <em>'Did he finish?' <em>Ivan asked himself as he glanced back to the tower. _'I should stay low and see if he actually did. It's getting dark, so some light should come on soon.'_ Ivan stayed in the shadows and watched the open window carefully.

* * *

><p>Lukas sighed after Andersen had left. "Why was he in such a daze today?" he asked himself. "Odin?" he asked, looking for the green spirit troll. When he got no reply, Lukas remembered that he had sent Odin out to look for some protein, more precisely, meat. "Right, he's not here…" Lukas looked around the tower, feeling even more lonely. "I'm take a bath." He muttered to no one in particular and entered the bathroom.<p>

Once finished with his bath, he lit a candle and found himself his dinner. He ate his meal in silence and he looked out the window at the stars. He finished his meal and drank the rest of the tea he made earlier that day. He glanced at the rope hanging out the window and contemplated if he should pull it up. "Hm…I should just leave it down, saves me the trouble of throwing it down next time." He told himself and blew out the candle and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Ivan smiled when he saw light go on in the window, "Ah~ so Andersen didn't finish his task. Well, all the more fun for me~" Ivan said. Once he saw the candle light go out, he made his move towards the tower.<p> 


	4. When I think of You

Ivan grabbed the rope that was hanging out of the window and made his way up to enter the room. Once in the room, he gave it a cursory glance and approached the sleeping Lukas. Ivan crouched to look at Lukas' face. "Pretty face, small stature, I can tell why his highness mistaken him as a female." Ivan mused to himself. He stood and inspected the room, when he came upon the violin, he gingerly touched it, and he quickly pulled back his hand. He looked around the room, "It's pretty sparse around here. Is he the only one here?" Ivan pondered, looking for signs of another being living in the room.

"Mm…Mother…Don't leave me…." Lukas whimpered. Ivan froze when he heard Lukas talk but once he confirmed that Lukas was still asleep, he continued looking around. "There's food…." Ivan picked up a fruit and inspected it. "It's fresh, someone's bringing him food and it's not Andersen…" Ivan commented and placed the fruit back. "I have to figure out who is in here other than the brat then I can have fun." Ivan smiled, looking at the unsuspecting Lukas. "Good night, pretty boy. I'll be back for you soon." Ivan said and went to the window and climbed down.

* * *

><p>Lukas sat groggily and looked around. The sun was shining through the window and illuminating the small room. "Mm~" Lukas stretched and got out of bed. <em>'Odin isn't back yet…'<em> he thought. He sighed and went to take a shower. "Man, how long does it take one to get some meat?" Lukas asked himself. Though he had sent Odin for more food, he didn't think it'd take so long. "Whatever, he'll be back sooner or later." Lukas said and entered the shower.

* * *

><p>"Andersen!" a guard called. Andersen turned from where he was and faced the man that called him. "His highness wishes to talk to you." He said. "Thanks." Andersen said and set off for the throne room. <em>'Is he going to ask me about how it went yesterday?' <em>Andersen pondered, _'Did he find out that I didn't finish the job?' _ Andersen entered the room and knelt, "Your majesty?" he asked. "There's been a disturbance at the North Watch. I need you to go there and figure things out." The king said, looking at Andersen sternly. "Yes, sir. When do I leave?" Andersen asked, not looking up. "Immediately," the king said and dismissed Andersen.

Andersen walked out, _'That means I don't have time to visit Lukas, do I?' _he thought. He had really wanted to go back and talk to Lukas that day. _'Well, I could go quickly and inform Lukas about the trip.' _Andersen nodded and set off for the stables.

* * *

><p>Lukas stared out the window, bored. He was wondering when Andersen would come back and visit him just as Andersen came into the clearing. Lukas sat up when he saw Andersen and his mood brightened. "Hey!" Andersen called up, grabbing the rope that was hanging. "Were you waiting for me?" he asked, teasingly. "Who would?" Lukas shot back and put a pot on the stove to boil tea. Andersen smiled; he knew that Lukas was glad to see him.<p>

Andersen took a seat and waited for Lukas to join him. Lukas placed a cup of tea in front of Andersen. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I'm about to leave for the North Watch Tower at the border." Andersen said, "I'm going to be gone for a few days, maybe weeks." Andersen sipped his drink and looked at Lukas. "And you felt the need to tell me this why?" Lukas inquired, feeling distressed that he won't be able to see Andersen for a while. "I felt like you needed to know my whereabouts." Andersen grinned. "…I'm not your mother…." Lukas replied. Andersen grinned even more, "But still," Andersen said, "It's polite." Lukas shrugged, "Whatever." He finished his tea. "I've got to go, but I'll see you soon alright?" Andersen finished his tea and went to the window.

Once Andersen got down, Lukas yelled, "Be careful! Come back safely!" Andersen waved, "Will do," he replied and he left.

* * *

><p>Ivan came out of the forest once Andersen left. "Stupid boy," Ivan grabbed the rope and entered the tower. Lukas had his back to the window as he was putting away the things he had used for the tea. Ivan noiselessly pulled up the rope and closed the window shutter.<p>

Lukas turned around when he saw the light dim, "What the…." He began to say but was silenced with a hand over his mouth and someone had grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Shh…If you make a noise, I will make this worse for you," Ivan said. Lukas looked at Ivan with defiance and began to struggle out of Ivan's grip. The grip on his arm tightened causing Lukas to wince in pain.

"You're very beautiful up close. I'm so glad I get to play with you." Ivan whispered. Lukas shivered in fear, _'Where's Odin?' _he thought, panicking but not showing it physically. "You don't express emotions very well do you?" Ivan commented, "Don't worry; I'll have you begging for me to kill you soon." Ivan got a length of rope and tied Lukas' hands together behind his back and used a piece of cloth to gag the blond.

Lukas now knelt on the ground before Ivan who was sitting in a chair, pondering on what to do. "Oh, how I love the way you glare at me with those piercing eyes, but I do wonder, how long does it take for me to break you, to make that defiance fade from your eyes." Ivan said to Lukas, leaning back in the chair. "You look truly beautiful the way you are right now, all defenseless and all you've got is those beautiful eyes. Maybe I should gouge them out and preserve them after I'm done with you." Ivan continued.

Ivan got off the chair and crouched in front of Lukas. "Maybe I'll be able to keep you as a slave…" Ivan said, he grabbed Lukas hair and tugged it to make Lukas look up at him. The motion brought tears to Lukas' eyes. "This is another beautiful look." Ivan said, looking at the tears slide down Lukas' face. Ivan kissed Lukas' face. "Shall we let the fun begin?" Ivan asked, making Lukas stand by roughly pulling him up by the arms. "Mmf…" Lukas winced at being pulled up.

Ivan spotted the violin sitting on the table. He strode over and picked it up, "Say, do you like to play the violin?" Ivan asked, touching it gently. Lukas' eyes widened in fear when Ivan picked up his precious instrument, "Mm!" he cried out. "Ah…So this is precious to you, isn't it?" Ivan asked as he walked around Lukas, holding the violin. Lukas watched the violin, tensing, the violin was all he had to express his feelings. "I'm going to untie your arms and take off the gag. Don't do anything rash, if you do, you are going to watch me destroy this violin, understood?" Ivan asked. Lukas gave a small, quick nod, watching Ivan as he placed the violin down on the table.

After Ivan had finished untying Lukas, he took a seat. Lukas rubbed his wrists gingerly and glanced at the violin next to Ivan and then at Ivan. Ivan smiled, "You'll do everything as I say or I'll make sure you'll never see your precious violin again, is this understood?" Ivan asked. Lukas nodded again, not trusting his voice. "Undress yourself." Ivan commanded. Lukas stared at Ivan, dumbfounded, but seconds later, he began doing as demanded. He gingerly stripped himself of his clothes, shirt first and pants last.

Lukas hugged himself as it was cold and embarrassing to be naked in front of someone he doesn't know. "You've got quite a lovely body. Twirl for me." Ivan said. Lukas hesitated on doing so but when he thought of his violin, he turned slowly. "Now, what should I make you do?" Ivan pondered, leaning back in his seat and crossed his legs, staring at Lukas. Lukas squirmed under the stare, he wasn't used to this. "Do you touch yourself?" Ivan asked. Lukas looked back at his captor incredulously before stuttering out, "Wh-what?" he asked. "Do you touch yourself? Masturbate? Pleasure yourself?" Ivan shot out a bunch of words, annoyed. "N-no," Lukas replied, face flushed from the words thrown at him. "Hm…" Ivan's smile grew larger, "Then, you shall do so now. Touch yourself, don't restrain your voice." Ivan commanded.

Lukas swallowed a lump in his throat. "Use the bed if you need to." Ivan waved at the bed. Lukas gingerly made his way to the bed and climbed on. He had never touched himself before, he never felt like he needed to. He wrapped a hand around his member and stroked it. "Ah…" he gasped at the sensation. He slowly stroked himself, "Mm….Ah~" Lukas moaned. His other hand touched his nipple and pinched it. "Mm~ Andersen…" Lukas moaned.

"_You're so beautiful, Lukas," Andersen whispered into his ear and nibbled on the earlobe. Lukas shuddered at the sensation. Andersen kissed his ear, his cheek and then his lips. "Mmm…" he moaned, allowing Andersen's tongue to enter his mouth. Andersen broke the kissed and kissed his jaw then his neck, leaving small red marks. Andersen touched his nipple, and pinched it. "Ahn!" Lukas gasped. "You're very sensitive…" Andersen said, kissing the nipple he just pinched and licked it."Mm….Andersen…" Lukas cried out at the feeling. Andersen hand wandered down Lukas' abdomen and touched the hard member. "You're very naughty, aren't ya?" Andersen asked, stroking the hardened length. "An-Andersen…" Lukas arched his back into the hand. "Eager too, it seems." Andersen said, sucking on the nipple. "Mm…" Lukas bucked his hip, wanting to be touched more. Andersen stroked Lukass' member slowly, tormenting the small blond. "Pl-please…" Lukas moaned. "Please what?" Andersen asked, giving a devilish smile. "M-more…" Lukas groaned. "As you wish," Andersen left a trail of butterfly kisses down Lukas' abdomen until he reached his navel. Andersen kissed the tip of Lukas' leaking tip. "Ah!" Lukas gasped when Andersen took the whole length into his mouth. Andersen expertly sucked Lukas off. "Andersen, I can't anymore…" Lukas moaned. "Can't what?" Andersen teased. "I-I want you inside…" Lukas said. Andersen kissed Lukas quickly and grabbed some lotion off the side table and covered his fingers in it. "This might be a bit uncomfortable." Andersen warned and slipped a finger into Lukas' entrance. Lukas gasped and gripped Andersen's shoulders, "Ngh…" Lukas winced. "If it hurts, tell me." Andersen slipped in a second finger and began to scissor them, he searched for that sweet spot that would make Lukas see stars. Lukas bit his lips and closed his eyes…._

"Ahn…" Lukas moaned, touching himself. He was lost in his own reverie, completely forgetting Ivan, who was watching in amusement. "An-Andersen….I-I'm going to come….Ah!" Lukas spilled his cum all over his hands and the cover. Ivan clapped slowly, "Wonderful, completely convincing," he said. Lukas snapped out of his high and immediately tried to cover himself.

Ivan smiled, "It looks like that's all the time I have for today, but I'll be back tomorrow." Ivan said, and opened the window again; he dropped the rope and climbed down. Lukas looked at Ivan with spite in his eyes as Ivan left.

* * *

><p>Lukas watched from the window to see if Ivan had really left. Once he was sure, Lukas rushed to the showers. He felt disgusted with himself, how could he do that in front of someone like that man? Why did he think of Andersen? How does Andersen feel about him? All these questions filled Lukas' tired mind. After the shower, Lukas stumbled out and looked at the dirtied covers, then the chair Ivan sat in. He took his violin, a pillow from the bed and went to the window, where he situated himself, holding the violin, he sat there and drifted off into oblivious sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Corner:<p>

Sorry for taking so long on posting this chapter. Hopefully no one has dropped this story. Well, I think to start off Ivan's torture was to start small and let it build up to the big ones. If you have any type of punishment/torture you'd like me to include, please leave a message in the Reviews. Thanks for all your support! And watch for the next chapter!


	5. The Barrier Begins to Break

Lukas shivered when he woke up the next morning. _'It's cold…' _he thought, _'It's so lonely…'_ Lukas thought of Andersen's bright smile and blushed. He quickly shook the face from his mind and stared out the window. "Why is Odin taking so long?" he asked himself. "There's so much game down there, so it shouldn't be hard, right?" Lukas pondered. He got off the window sill and placed the violin on the table and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on the bed, his face immediately flushed, remembering the shameless thing he had done there. "Shower…I need a warm shower…" Lukas mumbled to himself. He grabbed a towel and a clean pair of clothes before entering the bathroom. "I hope Andersen's okay…" Lukas said, once again looking out the window before entering the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ivan hummed as he made his way to the tower. Along the way, he walked through a market. "Hm…Maybe I should buy him something, da?" he asked himself, "Something fun for him…" Ivan thought and looked around. Ivan wandered the market looking for a certain shop. "There used to be a specialty shop near here…." Ivan said, rounding a corner and then he spotted what he was looking for.<p>

"Ah! There it is~" Ivan said, approaching the shady shop. "Welcome back, master," the shopkeeper bowed. "Thank you, da," Ivan nodded. "What are you looking for?" the shopkeeper asked. "Mm…Something to torture someone with and maybe a few things that can cause pain….So more like obedience and torture." Ivan said, searching for things mentioned. _'A whip would be good. As well as a few restraining items and probably a few toys…'_ Ivan thought. "Ah, I have just the thing, please follow me." The shopkeeper guided Ivan to the backroom and lit a candle for Ivan to see.

"These are new arrivals," the shopkeeper said, showing Ivan the items. Ivan's eyes lit up when he saw them. "Pick out what you like, 20% discount for you, master." The shopkeeper bowed and got out of Ivan's way. Ivan looked like a little kid who had just got himself a bunch of new toys. He went through the new items and picked out what he had wanted. After doing so, Ivan paid for the items and went on his way. "Thank you! Please come back soon!" the shopkeeper called after Ivan.

Ivan smiled brightly, he had just got his hands on the best torture there could be. Within the bag he had were a whip, rope, a red ribbon, a bell, and few more surprise items. "Mm…I'm going to have fun over the next few days…" Ivan giggled.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's not a surprise that he pulled up the rope, but it's not going to stop a skilled assassin from entering his destination." Ivan said. Being an assassin and all, he was always prepared. He took out a rope with a grappling hook attached. He swung the rope up and into the window. He tugged it to see if the rope was stable before climbing in. Once within the tower, he pulled the rope up and closed the window shutters.<p>

Ivan looked around the room, _'He's in the showers…That's good, gives me a few minutes to set up.' _Ivan smiled. He looked for the violin and spotted it on the table, _'Stupid boy, leaving the violin in the open.'_ Ivan smiled and picked up the violin. He sat down in a chair and placed the violin next to him. Lukas opened the door to find the tower completely dark. "Odin?" he called out hopefully. "Guess again," Ivan said. Lukas froze when he heard Ivan reply, "Why are you here again? Weren't you satisfied with yesterday?" Lukas hissed. "I did say I was coming back." Ivan replied, "Shall we resume our game?" he asked, smiling. "What game?" Lukas said in defiance. "The same game I started yesterday. Strip," Ivan said.

Lukas was about to shoot back a comment when he spotted that the violin wasn't where he placed it. It was beside Ivan. Lukas swallowed and did as told. "Good boy. Here's a present," Ivan took out something from his bag and tossed it to Lukas, who caught it out of instinct but dropped it when he saw what it was, "What is this? Are you mocking me?" he hissed, glaring at Ivan. Ivan frowned, "I do hope you'll treat all the other gifts I give you with more care. Do you need help?" Ivan asked. "I am NOT using that. I would rather do what I did yesterday," Lukas admitted. "But then it'd be no fun." Ivan whined. Lukas looked at his captor in defiance, "Never." He said, backing away from the item in disgust.

Ivan stood and approached Lukas, "Do you remember what I said yesterday? Do you remember your promise?" Ivan asked, irritated at the defiance. He grabbed Lukas' wrist, Lukas winced, "Yes, I do," Lukas replied hoarsely. "Then you will do as told." Ivan said, releasing the wrists, "I'll ask again, do you need help?" he repeated. Lukas hesitated before answering, "N-no, I don't." he replied in a whisper. "Good," Ivan returned to his seat and smiled at Lukas, "Please, begin." Ivan waved.

Lukas gingerly picked up dildo on the floor. He then stared at the bed then at Ivan who just smiled and gestured for him to use the bed if necessary. Lukas walked over to the bed. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "You might want to make that wet before putting it in, or it'll hurt more…" Ivan advised, "Either way, it's still going in." Ivan smiled as he watched the scene unfold.

Lukas took a shaky breath, _'Just do it like you did yesterday. Imagine Andersen….'_ Lukas repeated in his mind. Lukas gave the dildo a tentative lick before engulfing the whole thing. _'This is so demeaning, what have I done to deserve this?'_ he thought but slowly got lost in his own fantasy.

"_Mm, Lukas…" Andersen breathed as Lukas took his whole length into his mouth. Lukas bobbed his head up and down, trying his best to pleasure his partner. Andersen tangled his hand with his hair, "It feels so good." Andersen said. Lukas hummed and continued to do what he was doing. Lukas licked Andersen's length like a lollipop. Andersen tugged on Lukas' hair, demanding more from his lover. Lukas deep throated Andersen's length causing Andersen to moan. "I'm close, love," Andersen whispered. Lukas stopped what he was doing and climbed on to Andersen. "What are you doing?" Andersen asked, amused. "Shush, let me do this…" Lukas said, aligning Andersen's length to his entrance…._

Lukas shuddered as the dildo went past the ring of muscle. "Ahn…" he cried out, feeling both the pleasure and pain. He slowly sank down on the toy. Lukas panted, his eyes watered a bit from the pain. Once the toy was fully in, Lukas panted, getting used to the foreign item in him. Ivan watched silently, enjoying Lukas' reaction. Lukas glared at Ivan through his tears, "Satisfied?" he shot. Ivan smiled, "Not completely. I'm not done yet." Ivan replied. Ivan took out a riding crop, "I'm going to ask a few questions, you're going to answer truthfully, alright?" he asked, playing with the tip of the crop.

"How did you know Andersen?" Ivan asked. "He came here," Lukas replied. "And why did you let him in here?" Ivan inquired. "Because he asked to," Lukas shot back. "Wrong answer," Ivan smacked Lukas' bared chest with the crop. Lukas hissed in pain but his eyes stayed defiant. "Try again," Ivan said. "I…I was lonely and I let him in." Lukas replied. "Good boy. Now, did he say anything about the king?" Ivan asked. "No, nothing…He only said, he needed to go back and report." Lukas replied. "Interesting…Did he tell you why he was looking for you?" Ivan asked. "I don't know." Lukas answered. Ivan smacked Lukas again at the same spot, Lukas winced, "I truly don't know!" he insisted. Ivan thought, "Fine, now tell me, did he tell you what his mission was when he came 2 days ago?" Ivan smiled.

"M-mission? What do you mean?" Lukas asked, incredulous. Ivan whipped Lukas, "I'm the one asking questions," he snapped. Lukas cowered a bit, "I have no idea," Lukas replied quietly. "What?" Ivan asked, leaning in. Lukas tried to lean back, but the toy in him made it uncomfortable to move, he winced. "I-I don't know what his mission was." Lukas replied, gritting his teeth. Ivan's smile grew wider, "Oh, he didn't? Well, then when he came back yesterday, did he tell you why he was being sent away?" Ivan asked. "There was a conflict, he needed to resolve it." Lukas replied. "Did he tell you that? Well, I guess he wasn't told why he was sent and not someone else." Ivan said. "Did he say anything before he left?" Ivan questioned. "That he won't be back for quite some time," Lukas replied. Ivan smiled contently, "You want me to tell you why he's being sent where he is and what his mission was?" Ivan asked.

Lukas contemplated his options, _'If I ask, I'd probably would have to do something in return….But I really want to know. But if I don't ask, then I wouldn't know what is actually going on…But despite either option, I would still have to go through this demeaning torture.'_ Lukas swallowed, "Please…Please tell me." Lukas looked at Ivan who smiled happily at his decision, "I'll tell you if you do one of the two: pleasure yourself with the toy in you or you can pleasure me by sucking me off with that dainty tongue of yours." Ivan said. Lukas looked at Ivan with contempt and disgust. "I…I will go with the first option." Lukas said, hating himself.

"Interesting, please do." Ivan waved his hand. Ivan pulled the chair next to the bed, and sat. Lukas swallowed, _'I feel so dirty…Using Andersen in my own fantasy to satisfy this bastard.' _Lukas thought, shutting his eyes, _'I'm sorry, Andersen, but please, help me get through this.'_ Lukas slowly let his hand wander to touch his member and stroked it, "Mmm…" Lukas moaned.

"_Shh…Love, I know it hurts, just bear with it, it'll only be a second." Andersen whispered into Lukas' ear. Lukas nodded but his eyes stayed shut. Andersen kissed Lukas' face and then the lips. "M-move, but go slowly." Lukas demanded. Andersen nodded, "As you wish," Andersen slowly thrusted into Lukas. "Ah…" Lukas cried out. Andersen focused on finding the pleasurable spot that would make Lukas lose his mind. "G-go a-a bit fa-faster," Lukas managed to get out. Andersen complied, he kissed Lukas, long and deep. "Mmm…" Lukas moaned, "An-Andersen, please, go deeper," Lukas mumbled. Andersen smiled at the command and did as told. "Ahn!" Lukas moaned, "No…not there…Please!" he begged. 'Found it…' Andersen thought happily and began to aim for the spot. "Ahn~ An-Andersen! M-more!" Lukas pleaded. Andersen stroked Lukas' member and listened to his lover's sweet moans of pleasure. "I-I'm close, darling," Andersen warned. "L-let's come together." Lukas gasped out…._

Lukas thrusted the toy back in and he arched his back and came all over the covers. Lukas panted, his eyes still closed. Ivan watched with interest, "That was a lovely presentation," he said. Lukas opened his eyes and tried to recollect himself, "I-it's your turn. You…you need t-to tell me your p-part." Lukas panted out.

"Of course," Ivan smiled. "Andersen's mission was to come back here and eliminate you." Ivan said. "E-eliminate?" Lukas repeated, confused. "Kill you, as you were no longer useful to the king." Ivan said, enjoying the blond male's reaction. "Why?" Lukas asked. "The king had heard of a beautiful female with blond hair resided in a tower in the forest and was going to make her his queen, but since you were a male, he had no use for you and ordered you to be killed." Ivan said. Lukas sat there, speechless. "Why did Andersen get sent away? Simple, he didn't fulfill his mission and I was sent to make sure he did, but he didn't. So under the king's permission, I am allowed to do whatever I wish to do with you and then kill you." Ivan said, "Andersen got sent to the North Watchtower, despite the fact that it is only a petty issue, is because the trip there takes two and a half days to get there, once he gets there, the conflict would be resolved and he'd be on his way back. Doing the math, it'll take him six days to come back here to this tower." Ivan finished.

Lukas shook, _'I'm going to die in this tower…I…What's going on?' _Lukas' mind reeled with questions. Ivan sat there and let the information sink in. _'What's going to happen to me?' _Lukas panicked. "Anymore questions?" Ivan asked, standing up. Lukas looked up at Ivan, "W-who are you?" he asked. "Me? Someone who's out to get revenge against Andersen," Ivan smiled and grabbed his stuff. "I'll be back tomorrow. That toy better still be in you when I come back, if not, then who knows what would happen." Ivan said, climbing out.

Lukas sat there, too stunned to move. Questions filled his mind, _'What…Why? Who was he? Revenge? On Andersen? I'm to be killed? '_ Lukas shakily stood up and closed the shutters. Lukas put some clothes on and curled up near the window, silently crying himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, well Chapter 5 is up and Lukas is slowly discovering why Andersen got sent away and his feelings for Andersen. Will he remember who Andersen is and what he means to him? Will Andersen figure out what is going on and return to Lukas' side? Tune in on Chapter 6 to find out!<p>

That totally sounded like some sort of TV shit..._ Anyways, READ AND REVIEW, dudes!


	6. Andersen's Struggle

Andersen sighed; he had been riding for at least 3 hours without break since they had left the camp. They were almost at the North Watch Tower but he was getting restless in his saddle. "How much longer must we ride?" Andersen muttered to himself. One of his companions heard and answered, "We've got another 5 hours," he replied. "5?" Andersen groaned, "Can we at least take a break?" he asked. "You're so childish," another said. "How can you not get tired? I feel the need to stretch!" Andersen replied. The other two chuckled, "Another half hour and then we'll take a break," his companion said. Andersen sighed, "Fine. But no longer," Andersen said and rode ahead. _'__I __wonder __how __Lukas __is __doing. __Man, __it__'__s __so __boring __without __someone __to __talk __to __other __than __the __soldiers.__'_ Andersen thought and kept going, his mind on Lukas.

* * *

><p>Lukas woke up from where he was sitting. He shifted his weight and hissed in pain when the toy in him moved. Lukas groaned, tired and aching, the toy was bothering him and he wanted to remove it but he thought of Ivan's threat.<p>

**Flashback**

"_I'll be back tomorrow. That toy better still be in you when I come back, if not, then who knows what would happen." Ivan said, climbing out the window._

**End**

Lukas stood up slowly, and made his way to the bathroom. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Lukas asked himself, staring at the mirror. "Where in the world is Odin?" Lukas asked, receiving no answer. Despite his emotionless face, he was scared and lonely, he wanted to have someone to hold him and reassure him.

* * *

><p>Andersen sat under the shade, drinking water, he stared at the sky. "Wh'ts b'thering y'u?" a blond soldier asked. "Oh, hey Berwald." Andersen said, looking up at his companion. Berwald sat next to Andersen. They didn't really get along with each other but they didn't completely hate each other. Andersen sighed, "This trip is tiring me out…" he said. "I kn'w." Berwald replied, "B't its 'is m'jesty's order." Berwald said. Andersen nodded, "Yea," He replied. "But th't is not what on y'ur mind." Berwald said. Andersen smiled at his companion, Berwald understood him better than most people.<p>

Andersen glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "You see, a few days ago, his Majesty ordered me to kill this boy in a tower." Andersen started. "Y'u mean the t'wer in the m'dow?" Berwald asked. "Yeah, that one. But this boy looked so lonely and trapped in the tower…." Andersen paused. "Y'u f'll in l've wit' him?" Berwald incredulously asked. Andersen nodded, "He was just so cute with his expressions and he always seem so happy to see me, I couldn't bring myself to do it." Andersen said. Berwald laughed, "Fin'lly, a t'sk the m'ghty Capt'n can't don!" he exclaimed. "Shut up! Anyways, what I'm worried of is Ivan." Andersen continued. Berwald fell silent and serious. They both knew Ivan was sent out if a job wasn't done. Andersen fell into a somber mood, hoping that Lukas was alright.

* * *

><p>Ivan sneezed, "Someone's talking of me," he said. He was making his way to the tower. He couldn't go earlier as he was stuck cleaning up a job gone bad. Ivan hummed to himself, thinking of Lukas. <em>'<em>_I __can__'__t __wait __to __play __with __him __again.__I __do __hope __he __still __has __it __in__…__.__'_ Ivan thought. He walked down the noisy street, passing many stores and booths.

* * *

><p>Lukas shivered but stayed in the bathroom. <em>'<em>_Is__he__seriously__going__to__come__back?__Should__I__defend__myself?__Where__'__s__Andersen?__'_ Lukas thought. The silence of the tower was getting to him. He was used to the liveliness of him and Odin.

He heard a clatter then the creaking sound of the shutters being shut. Lukas froze in fear as he heard Ivan walked around looking for him. He stopped breathing and hoped that Ivan wouldn't come his way. But to his misfortune, the bathroom door creaked open. Ivan smiled at the sight of Lukas. "You're prepared." Ivan said, amused.

Lukas immediately put on a defensive front and glared. "Beautiful, beautiful icy eyes." Ivan cooed. "Maybe I could sell you as a slave." He said, approaching Lukas. Lukas had no option but to back slowly into the wall. Lukas shivered when the cold wall touched his back. Ivan leaned close, "Let us continue, da?" Ivan grabbed Lukas' wrists and dragged him out of the bathroom. Ivan sat down and beckoned Lukas to come closer.

Lukas hesitated but his eyes, once again, fell upon his precious violin sitting next to Ivan. Lukas carefully approached Ivan. "Good boy, now, get on your knees and suck me off." Ivan commanded. Lukas defiantly looked at Ivan, glaring down on the man. Ivan made a reach for the violin. Lukas' eyes widened and he dropped to his knees obediently. "Good." Ivan whispered, petting Lukas' hair. "Come, make me feel good." Ivan said.

Lukas swallowed the lump in his throat. He did as he was commanded. Lukas' took out Ivan's length and stared at it. He swallowed again and leaned forward to give the length a tentative lick. Ivan hissed at the sensation. "Don't be shy," Ivan said. Lukas closed his eyes tightly and took the whole length into his mouth, once again drifting off into his own fantasy.

"_Oh, Lukas, darling…" Andersen breathed as Lukas took in his hard length. Lukas licked the crown and kissed the tip. He once again engulfed the whole length. Andersen groaned at the tightness of his lover's mouth. "You're amazing, you know that?" Andersen breathed. Lukas bobbed his head, trying to pleasure his partner. Andersen's hand snaked into Lukas' golden locks. "Give me more, darling." Andersen whispered. Lukas hummed as he went along. "Oh, I'm so close, so close." Andersen groaned. Lukas bobbed his head faster, in hopes to relieve Andersen. "I'm coming!" Andersen warned._

Lukas released the length, the white liquid spraying his body and face. "Aren't you a sight to behold? I just wish Andersen was here to see how slutty you are." Ivan said. Lukas glared at Ivan, feeling disgusted to be even covered in the liquid. "Turn around, let me see if the toy is still there." Ivan said, watching Lukas.

Lukas stood up and slowly turned around. "Come closer." Ivan beckoned. Lukas walked backwards, closer to Ivan. "Bend over and spread your cheeks for me." Ivan said, amusing himself with Lukas. Lukas took a breath and did as asked. Ivan smiled brightly; he touched the toy and pushed it in further. Lukas hissed when the toy was pushed in further. Ivan smiled, "Do you like it?" he asked. "Why the hell would I like this vulgar thing?" Lukas replied. Ivan frowned, "Then is it unsatisfying?" he asked then without a warning, he pulled out the toy swiftly. Lukas gasped and his knees buckled, "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Did that hurt?" Ivan asked, looking at Lukas. "Come, let's make it all better." Ivan grabbed his satchel and took out a bottle of lotion. He poured a generous amount of lotion on to his fingers and on Lukas' entrance. Lukas hissed at the cold feeling. Ivan fingered the entrance before slipping in one finger. "Agh…."Lukas groaned, feeling strange. Ivan curled his finger, twisting and thrusting into the hole.

Minutes later, a second finger was added, Lukas gasped, "Mm…" he stifled his noises, not wanting Ivan to hear him. Then a third was added, Lukas' eyes watered. "Is it painful?" Ivan asked, "Not to worry, it's not going to be much longer." Ivan said, smiling sadistically. Ivan removed his fingers, Lukas panted, tired and scared of what's going to come next. "Shall we get started on the main course?" Ivan asked, grabbing Lukas' hips. He slammed his length into Lukas without a warning. Lukas gasped and his eyes watered, "Ugh…" Lukas groaned.

"So warm, da? Warms me up." Ivan said, roughly thrusting into Lukas. Tears ran down Lukas' eyes from the pain and shame of the rape. "Aw, don't cry. Don't worry, I'll put on one more show for Andersen to see when he comes back and I'll kill you in front of him." Ivan cooed.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Andersen roared. "There was nothing wrong here," a soldier cowered. "St'p 't, 'm sure that they res'lved it bef're we arr'ved." Berwald said, putting a hand on Andersen's shoulder. "This was a waste of my time!" Andersen said, irritated at the waste of his time. "I'm going back." Andersen said, leaving the rest of his troop. "Anders'n!" Berwald called, trying to catch up to the captain. Andersen got on his horse. "I'm going first." Andersen said, more worried about Lukas than anything. "Y'u can't j'st l've, you've got tah get things str'ight!" Berwald said. "Ivan could be killing my lover and you're telling me to get things straight?" Andersen glared down on his friend. "Would you still say the same thing if Tino was in danger?" Andersen asked. Berwald fell quiet, "I underst'nd that but y'u can't ab'ndon the duties!" Berwald said. "What duties? It's obvious, there was only one reason to send me here! To buy time!" Andersen said.<p>

Berwald couldn't argue, he knew Andersen was right and they both knew of Ivan's violent and sadistic tendencies. Berwald sighed, "F'ne, don't g't y'urself killed." Berwald said. Andersen gravely nodded and rode off.

'_I __hope __you__'__re__fine,__Lukas .__I__'__m __coming.__'_ Andersen thought, riding at top speed. His heart pounded, _"__Ivan,__you __are __dead __meat __if __you __do __anything __to __Lukas. __I __swear __on __my __grave __I __will __hunt __you __down!__'_ Andersen thought.


	7. That Monster Who Defiled Me

Lukas lied on the bed, shivering and tired. His body was full of bruises and red marks. Ivan redressed himself. "I'll be back, my darling." Ivan whispered, kissing Lukas' cheek. Lukas flinched away from Ivan's touch. Ivan smiled and left the tower.

Tears poured out of Lukas' eyes. He curled into a ball and sobbed. _"Andersen will never love me again. I'm so dirty.'_ Lukas cried as that thought repeated in his mind over and over again. He cried himself to sleep.

"_I can never hate you, your majesty." The blonde boy said to Lukas, beaming brightly. "R-really?" Lukas looked up, teary eyed at his companion. "Really!" the boy replied. Lukas smiled, feeling somewhat better. "You look the best when you're smiling." The boy told Lukas. A light blush dusted Lukas' face, "Th-thank you, Andersen" Lukas smiled brightly at the blonde boy._

Lukas sat up all of a sudden from his sleep, startled awake from the dream. _'Andersen? Why's he in my dream?'_ Lukas asked himself, confused. His hips and back hurt from the activity he did yesterday. When he thought of the deed he did, he immediately felt disgusted with himself, and he rushed to the showers . Lukas scrubbed every inch of his body, but he still felt dirty. Lukas slumped and once again began to cry. "I'm so pathetic." He told himself. _'I miss him…Hurry back, Andersen and save me!'_ Lukas thought

* * *

><p>"<em>Swing up!" an instructor told Andersen, teaching him on how to use the sword properly. "Remember, you are trying to disarm your opponent so he can't attack you." The instructor said. Andersen nodded and tried the move again. "Very good." The instructor nodded, "Alright, take a break." Andersen sat near the wall drinking water. "Andersen!" a golden haired boy called. "Your majesty!" Andersen said, standing up. "Ah, Prince Lukas, how nice of you to join us." The instructor greeted. "Yea! I wanted to see Andersen" Lukas said as he ambled towards Andersen. "Your majesty, you shouldn't be here!" Andersen said. "But I wanted to see you!" Lukas pouted.<em>

Andersen woke up from where he was sleeping. He groaned as he slept in the wrong position. His dream was something of his past, _'Lukas? The prince's name was Lukas, it can't be _that_ Lukas, can it?'_ he thought, as he started his journey again. He jostled his horse to go faster, hoping to get to the tower faster. _'I'm coming, Lukas, hang on!'_ Andersen thought

* * *

><p>Lukas sat lifelessly in a wooden chair. He stared at his violin, the very instrument that his mother had given him before locking him in and the very same one that he would do anything to protect. He soon became angry with himself for being so attached to the instrument. He grabbed it and raised the violin above his head as if to smash it, but he couldn't do it. He hugged the violin to his body and sank down on to the floor, no longer knowing what to do. <em>'Is he going to come again today?' <em>Lukas thought, his eyes darting to the window.

'_Please don't. Please don't come.'_ Lukas chanted this mantra, praying that Ivan would not be able to make it. _'I can't handle it anymore, I just can't. I'm so scared, so tired….I need to rest! No! I can't, if I do, _he_'ll do something to me…" _Lukas said, arguing with himself. He continued to stare at the window for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Ivan sighed, <em>'I can't go see those beautiful piercing blue eyes today,'<em> he thought, he was stacked with work to do, not the physical kind, desk work. That was the worst, Ivan sighed again. "Why the long face?" Ivan's colleague asked, "Love issues?" he joked. "Mayhap. " Ivan replied, vaguely. His colleague laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure your loved one miss you too." He clapped Ivan on the shoulders before leaving. "I do hope so." Ivan mumbled, scribbling furiously on his report. "Sir?" a brunette asked. "What is it, Toris?" Ivan asked, not looking up. "W-would you l-like s-some tea?" Toris stuttered out. "Of course, that'd be nice." Ivan replied. Toris nodded and scrambled off to prepare the tea.

* * *

><p>"Master Ivan seems a bit off today." Toris told his companions, Raivis and Eduard. "Yes, he seems very irritated." Eduard replied, setting out the china for the tea. "R-really? I-I d-don't re-really s-see a diff-difference." Raivis stuttered. Toris and Eduard looked at their youngest companion who had just recently joined them. "It's okay, you'll see the difference soon." Eduard said, pitying Raivis. Raivis looked confused, "Huh?" he asked. Toris gathered the things he needed to serve the tea and set out for Ivan's office.<p>

* * *

><p>Andersen stopped by a lake, filling his water bottle. He sighed and looked up to check the time. <em>'I've got about a day and a few hours travel left. I made it further than I expected to.'<em> Andersen thought. His horse was grazing on the grass and drinking water. Andersen sat under the shade and thought of his vague dream. _'Prince Lukas… Yeah, I remember a blond prince I used to serve, it's been so long that I've even forgotten his name.'_ Andersen thought. _'I always wondered what had happened to him after the war. Father had helped the prince and his mother escape, but the mother got killed in a cross fire and the prince was never found.' _Andersen reasoned with himself that the prince he used to know was long gone.

Andersen lifted himself off the ground and approached the horse. "Sorry, darling, I know I've been overworking you, but my dear Lukas is waiting for me. So I'll need you to carry me home as fast as possible." Andersen said to the horse, patting its mane. The horse huffed an answer. "Thank you, I'll treat you to something nice." Andersen said, climbing on to the horse and jostled the horse into a trot.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I could get a visit in," Ivan said, sipping his tea. "P-pardon?" Toris asked from the shelf as he was organizing the books. "Nothing." Ivan replied, leaning back on his chair. <em>'I should end this soon or I'll get too infatuated with him.' <em>Ivan thought, finishing his tea. _'Hurry, Andersen! Come back and save your beautiful lover.'_ Ivan thought, smiling. "S-Sir? A-Are you al- alright?" Toris asked, startled by the sudden smile on his employer's face. "Yes, everything's fine, Toris. I am a bit famished, do get me something to eat." Ivan said, dismissing Toris. Toris bowed and hurriedly left the room.

* * *

><p>The light slowly got dimmer, Lukas kept staring at the window, hugging the violin closer. Every creaking noise that the window made, made Lukas jump. He shakily stood up and lit a candle and sat near the candle for warmth and security. <em>'I'm so tired, a little nap? No, I can't. Have to keep awake.'<em> Lukas was going crazy, his body felt heavy and his eyes kept closing. He shivered from being cold, he sat in the dark, waiting for Ivan, waiting for that monster that defiled him to come and hurt him once again.

Despite his perseverance of staying awake and alert, he slowly began to fall asleep. Moments later, he drifted into oblivious sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Corner<p>

Hey guys, sorry for the VERY late update. I was having difficulty juggling my school work and personal life. BUt now I'm back (I do hope everyone is still reading this).

So this story is slowly coming to an end as Andersen is rushing home to his beloved and Ivan schemes his next "game", hang on to find out what happens next!

READ & REVIEW!


	8. The Darkness that Consumes

Dawn broke; Ivan woke from his slumber and glanced out the window. There was a timid knock, "Sir? It's time to wake up," a small voice said. "Do come in, Toris." Ivan said, smiling at the door. The door opened and Toris hesitantly stepped in. "Good morning, Toris." Ivan cheerfully greeted. "G-good morning, sir," Toris said, busying himself with preparing a basin of water for Ivan and then opening the curtains. Ivan frowned at the man, "Toris, Toris, Toris," he chided, "I expect a good conversation from you when I wake up," Ivan said. Toris froze then forced a smile, "Yes, sir. Of course, sir," he said. "Any news from the North Watch?" Ivan asked, washing his face. "Yes, sir. They're making their way back now, but seems like Captain Andersen left earlier than his troops." Toris said. "When?" Ivan narrowed his eyes at the mention of Andersen. "Er…A-as soon as they got there." Toris said. "I see, you can leave now," Ivan waved for Toris to leave. Toris gave a quick bow and left the room.

Ivan stayed where he was a bit longer before making his way to the window. "Seems like I need to delay the man for a while," he pondered on what he should do to make sure Andersen comes home a bit later. Ivan smiled, "I'll use that favor _they_ owe me. Andersen will sure have fun," Ivan chuckled, "I get to play with _him_ a bit more." Ivan laughed triumphantly at his plan and left the window to get dressed and to get ready for his day.

* * *

><p>Lukas woke up, feeling sore and tired. He quickly glanced around his tower room for any signs of invasion. He got up gingerly, feeling his body protest at the action. He stumbled to the window and threw it open. He searched for any signs of his spirit companion and in disappointment, stumbled to his bed and fell on it. He curled up, feeling hungry; he looked over to the table. The food there seemed unappetizing to him and Lukas looked away and tried to will away his hunger. He shivered from the cold but he didn't move. <em>'Maybe I can die from starvation and freezing. That way I can be free….'<em> Lukas thought then Andersen's face popped into his mind. _'Andersen…I can't do that…Andersen will feel sad….No! If I'm going to go out, I want to go out seeing Andersen's smiling face.'_ Lukas thought, once again drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ivan entered a bar, despite it being bright daylight, it was bustling. Ivan scanned the crowd and his eyes landed on a group of people sitting in the back. He made his way through the bustling crowd towards the group. The man sitting at the head of the table was dozing when Ivan approached them. Some of the men had fallen asleep others were gambling. "Hello, hello, what do we have here?" Ivan asked, cheerfully. The dozing man snapped awake and made a grab for his dagger that was stuck in the table. When he realized it was Ivan, he relaxed, "Ivan, how can I help you, old friend?" he asked. "Well, now, Gilbert, you see, I'm in a dilemma. My lover's …oh…let's say…boyfriend is coming back a bit too early than I had calculated." Ivan started. Gilbert leaned back in his seat and gestured for Ivan to take a seat as well. Ivan declined the offer and continued, "I need some help in delaying the man as I am not done with my relationship." Ivan finished. Gilbert pondered before answering, "And what am I allowed to do to 'delay' this man?" Gilbert asked. "Anything you wish. But I'd suggest you leave now. He should be halfway here." Ivan said.<p>

Gilbert stood up and shook the sleeping man next to him, "Get all the men ready, we just got hired," Gilbert said. The man sluggishly looked at Gilbert then sprang into life when he was told that they had been hired. "Have fun, Gilbert," Ivan waved to the silverette and left. "Now, onto the tower to have some fun~" Ivan said

* * *

><p>Lukas awoke again to the creaking of the shutters. Lukas sat up abruptly and looked around. He ambled to the window, feeling slightly better. He opened the shutter and took his place at the table, watching and waiting for Ivan to appear. He looked at the bowl of fruit in front of him and picked an apple and ate it, feeling the effects of his hunger taking over.<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan walked through the market and paused, "I should get him something to eat, da…." Ivan thought and made his way to buy some food items for Lukas. He bought a few items that he took note Lukas didn't have. "Meat, vegetables…. probably some fresh fruits….. Dairy is good too." Ivan said, picking up the items, "Alcohol is the best, da." Ivan picked up a bottle of alcohol and placed it back down and picked a stronger type. He purchased the item and went merrily on his way. He hummed a melody as he did, thinking of all the things he could do with Lukas.<p>

* * *

><p>Lukas finished the bowl of fruits and was still feeling somewhat famished but he had no food because Odin had not returned from his hunt. A sound of metal hitting wall resounded in the tower, startling Lukas and he immediately looked at the window, frozen. Lukas' heart pounded, hoping it was Andersen but when he saw a tan colored coat, his heart sank and immediately began to panic.<p>

"Good morning, darling." Ivan said, once inside the tower. He scanned the tower for the violin and spotted it lying on the bed. Lukas caught the look and immediately made a scramble for it. Unfortunately, Ivan got it before he did. Lukas' eyes widened in terror, staring at the beloved instrument. "Sit down at the table." Ivan said. Lukas swallowed and made his way to the table, awaiting the day's torture. Ivan took a seat in front of him. He rustled through his satchel and pulled out the food items.

Ivan set the food in front of Lukas. Lukas stared the feast set before him and his stomach growled. Ivan chuckled, "Go ahead. This is all for you." He said, gesturing to the food. Lukas looked at Ivan with suspicion but his hunger got the best of him and he began to eat, savoring the meat as he didn't had very much to eat daily. Ivan got up to grab some cups. He poured a cup of wine for Lukas and one for himself. Lukas looked at the wine suspiciously then at Ivan. "Don't worry; I didn't put anything in it." Ivan said. Lukas sipped the wine; though it burned his throat he finished it.

Lukas sighed contently as he finished the food. He looked at the smiling Ivan, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Hm? Because I was horrible to you for the past few days, so I thought I'd make it up to you by getting you something to eat." Ivan replied, pouring them another cup of wine. Lukas accepted the cup and sipped the drink.

* * *

><p>Andersen had stopped to rest by the road side. The horse was slowly grazing on the grass. Andersen looked at the sky, "I can get in an extra mile today." Andersen said. He got off the ground and walked towards the horse, "Okie dokie, we need to be on our way." Andersen swung himself up on to the horse and spurred the horse to a jog.<p>

Gilbert and his crew were not far from Andersen. "Okay, men, our task is to delay a man named Andersen. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He's riding a white horse and on his armor should be the King's shield. On Ivan's orders, we can do anything to delay him, so don't hold back." Gilbert said, "That is all!" The men cheered and got ready and into position. "He's coming!" a lookout called. Everyone scrambled to hide. Gilbert and another man, however, stood on the road, stumbling. Gilbert acted worried and kept talking to the male next to him. The man acted injured and half-conscious.

Andersen came into view and saw that two males were having difficulty walking. He approached them and asked, "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "No, we got robbed by some bandits and my companion got hurt in the exchange." Gilbert replied, looking up at Andersen with a pained expression. The male wheezed as if having difficulty breathing, he clutched his side. Andersen slid off his horse to help the man. Gilbert gave a subtly smiled, "Can you help him? Please?" Gilbert pleaded.

As soon as Andersen dismounted and approached them, the half of the gang that were hiding, came out and surrounded Andersen. Andersen saw this and his hand immediately went to his sword; he was measuring his chances against the gang. He drew his sword and launched an attack despite his chances. The people roared into action, trying to withhold Andersen.

The rest of the gang waited until Andersen was tired out to capture him. Andersen fought off most of them, leaving them half alive. He was scratched, bruised and bleeding. Gilbert smiled and made a whistle. The rest of the gang came charging out, ambushing Andersen. Due to Andersen's fatigue, his movements weren't as it was and he went down quickly but not without a fight. He managed to fight some of them off but waves after waves of people attacked him, he wasn't able to keep up and went down.

"Tie him up! Let's bring him back!" Gilbert said after Andersen was pinned to the ground. The men tied Andersen up and dragged him to the cart they had. They threw him onto it and set off for their hideout. They cheered as their mission was successful, they had another reason to get drunk and celebrate.

* * *

><p>Lukas' face was red from drinking the wine given to him. Ivan smiled innocently at the male and waited for the right moment to attack. Lukas movements were sluggish and his speech began to slur. Lukas regarded Ivan with suspicion, "You…you slipped me something," he said, pointing a finger at the man. Ivan shook his head, "No, I didn't. I drank the same amount of alcohol you did and I'm still fine." Ivan replied. "You…." Lukas said, standing up abruptly. Ivan smiled up at Lukas, waiting for the man to do something. Lukas glared at the man and stumbled towards his bed. "I…I'm going to bed…Don't bother me and don't wake me…And…and…Don't touch me. You hear me?" Lukas said, and then he collapsed on the bed. "Of course, darling," Ivan replied happily.<p>

Ivan waited until he was sure Lukas was in deep sleep before making his move. He closed the shutters than remembered that Lukas had mentioned another name, "I need to keep _that_ out, but how…." Ivan thought of locking the shutters but he remembered that if Odin was indeed human, there had to be some way for them to come up. "Guardian spirit, maybe? So how should I deal with this?" Ivan walked to his bag and ruffled through it. "Ah! I remember now! I got this from Natalia gave me!" Ivan fished out a slip of paper with words written on it. "She said to use it to keep out spirits. Just stick on the entry way." Ivan stuck the paper on the shutter. "I need to remember to ask her to make me another one," he told himself.

"Now, onto having fun," Ivan fished out a piece of cloth and tied it around Lukas' eyes. He tied Lukas' wrist together above his head. Lukas stirred but didn't wake. Ivan paused and looked at the blond, "Such a beautiful face wasted on Andersen. If only you'd change your mind," he muttered. Lukas sighed in his sleep, "Andersen…" he mumbled.

**Flashback**

"_Say, Lukas, why were you locked here?" Andersen asked_**. **_"I…I don't know why." Lukas answered, sipping his tea. "That's funny…You see there was this prince I used to play with a lot and in one conversation I accidentally brought up something." Andersen pondered. "And what happened?" Lukas pressed Andersen on. "It happened the next day and he disappeared. Never to be heard from again." Andersen replied, leaning heavily on his chair, "Rumors were that he died along with his mother. His father however got overthrown and ran away." Andersen sighed. Lukas frowned, that sounded awfully like his situation. "What happened to the prince's mother?" Lukas pressed for more information. "Er…She was….She died on the run….She was found the day after the prince went missing. Apparently some sort of jewelry was missing from her." Andersen thought for a moment, "A golden cross of sorts, like a brooch," Andersen looked up at Lukas who looked back at Andersen, "Ah! It looks like your hair pin!" Lukas' hand immediately touched his clip. "Right and what happened to the prince?" Lukas asked. "Disappeared," Andersen shrugged, "Gone from the face of the earth, there was no evidence that he was alive but there wasn't evidence that he was dead."Andersen finished his tea._

**End**

Lukas woke up groggily, _'Why did that conversation come up?'_ he thought. He opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness. _'Huh? That's weird….It was daylight when I fell asleep…Or was it dark already?' _Lukas tried to move his hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. _'Huh? Why can't I move my arms?' _Lukas struggled against his bonds then shivered, _'I'm cold…Why am I so cold?' _Lukas shifted in the bed. The sheets on the bed and the cold came in contact with Lukas' bare skin, _'I'm naked? Where are my clothes?'_Lukas panicked even more. He heard a laugh from beside the bed and he panicked as soon as he realized who it was. "Welcome back to the realm of the living." Ivan said, chuckling when he saw the petit man struggle against the ropes.

"Let me go, you monster!" Lukas growled. "Monster? You're words touch me," Ivan smiled, gently caressing Lukas' face. Lukas flinched and tried to move away, "Don't touch me!" he said. Ivan frowned, "Do I need to gag you too?" he asked, reaching for a piece of cloth. Panic rose in Lukas' chest, "No! Please!" he begged. Ivan smiled, "That's better. Since you're acting so obediently, I'll give you this candy~" Ivan said, holding out a small candy. Lukas immediately shut his mouth tightly, not wanting to eat anything given by Ivan. "Aw…You don't want it?" Ivan pouted. Ivan sat on the edge of the bed and leaned close, "Well, doesn't matter, you're going to eat it anyways." Ivan tweaked one of Lukas' perk buds, causing a gasp from the smaller man. Using that chance, Ivan slipped in the candy and put a hand over Lukas' mouth to keep the man from spitting it out.

Lukas' swallowed involuntarily, "What did you make me eat?" he growled. "A candy~ nothing more, nothing less." Ivan said. In truth he had slipped a strong aphrosadiac into the blond male's mouth, now all he had to do was wait for it to take effect.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S CORNER~<p>

Hey~ It's me (again). So, I'm becoming busy with school therefore I posted this chapter late. I will update the next chapter soon!

Please READ & REVIEW


	9. Finally Safe in Your Arms

Anderson struggled against his bonds, cursing in his native language, "Let me go, you bastards!" he yelled. "Stop struggling, Brother. You can't escape anyways," Gilbert said, watching Andersen struggle. "What makes you think you can just take me to who knows where!?" Andersen hissed, glaring at his captor. "Calm, Brother. It's only for a little while, only until the signal is given." Gilbert replied. "I can't afford that time!" Andersen thrashed. "Whoa, what's the rush? Just enjoy the ride!" Gilbert chuckled at Andersen's fieriness.

* * *

><p>Lukas' mind was blank and light, <em>'My body feels hot…why?'<em> he thought. He was slowly becoming aroused and he squirmed hopelessly. Ivan smiled watching the small male's struggle. Lukas whimpered, "An-Andersen…P-please…" he panted. Ivan frowned, he grabbed Lukas by the hair, "Don't you dare say that name!" he hissed. Lukas whimpered in pain, "S-stop…_please_! It hurts!" he said. Ivan glared at the smaller male; he hated Andersen from the bottom of his heart. Without a second thought, Ivan untied Lukas and roughly flipped Lukas on to his knees. Ivan spread Lukas legs and forcible penetrated the smaller man. "Agh!" Lukas cried out in pain, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Ivan was irritated, from the mention of Andersen's name, irritated that Andersen always _won_. He roughly thrust into Lukas, taking his anger out on the poor blond.

Lukas whimpered as he was assaulted over and over again. _'It hurts…its painful…Andersen…save me…'_ Lukas' eyes watered from the pain and he was bruised all over. Ivan had beaten him multiple times for 'misbehaving'. Lukas was in a daze but the violent thrusts and the beatings were felt, each more painful than the last.

* * *

><p>Andersen sneezed, <em>'Someone's talking about me…'<em> he thought. "Oi, don't get sick!" Gilbert said. Andersen glared, "If you care, then let me go!" he yelled. Gilbert sighed, "Why are you so adamant on going? It's not like we're gonna kill you…" he said. "There's someone I have to save!" Andersen thrashed against his bonds. "Save? A damsel in distress?" Gilbert joked. "They will be in distress if you don't let me go! I have to get there before Ivan!" he said. "Ivan? Ivan Braginsky?" Gilbert asked, paying full attention to Andersen. "Yes! Please! If I don't go now, they'll be dead!" Andersen pleaded. "Whoa, Brother, dead? Ivan only mentioned visiting a lover…" Gilbert said, halting the cart. "That lover he mentioned is a measured revenge against me! Now, let me go!" Andersen struggled. Gilbert paused, _'This is the head of the kingdom's guards…If Ivan gets caught, I'd be an accomplice…'_ he thought. Without hesitation, Gilbert cut the rope, "Go…I was never here…I had nothing to do with Ivan." Gilbert said, shoving Andersen towards his horse.

Andersen looked at Gilbert before rushing to mount his steed. He took off with a second glance to his former captor and sped towards the tower. _'Please, Lukas, please be alive and well!'_ he pleaded in his mind, the wind whipping his face. _'Ivan, you are a dead man if you laid hands on Lukas'_ he gritted his teeth, urging his horse to go faster.

* * *

><p>Ivan sat on the chair next to the bed, his eye staring into space, calculating. Lukas laid unconscious on the bed, covered in blood and semen. His pale skin littered with bruises and bite marks. <em>'How shall I deal with Andersen when he comes? Force his <em>princess_ to have sex? Or maybe beg for his life? Kill Andersen before his eyes? Hmm….'_ Many thoughts ran through the assassin's mind, a smile crept on to his face.

Lukas stirred a bit but didn't wake. He was in a nightmare but being there was much better than waking to face the monster by his bed.

_ 'Lukas! Lukas! Come on, get up!' his mother gently urged. Lukas stirred and woke up, 'What's wrong, mother?' he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 'We need to leave! It's not safe here!' his mother whispered, handing Lukas a change of clothes. Lukas sleepily changed into the clothes his mother handed him, once done he was quickly whisked out of the room and out the palace. 'Mother, where are we going?' he asked, trying to keep up. 'Somewhere safe, somewhere where you don't have to experience this horror.' His mother replied, running deeper into the forest. Upon reaching the meadow, a tower stood in the middle. 'Mother, where is this?' he asked out of curiosity, 'Are you going to stay here with me?' he asked again. 'I'm terribly sorry Lukas, to have you looped into this. Sorry for you to have to be dealing with this,' his mother apologized. 'Here, take this,' his mother unclipped in the hair pin in her hair and clipping into his. 'Remember that I'm always with you,' she said and with that she pushed him into the tower and sealed it. From inside he could hear her chanting an ancient spell and then a scream echoed through the meadow. 'Mother! Mother!' he cried desperately, trying to get out. Tears formed in his eyes as he faced the fact that his mother had died and he couldn't get out._

Lukas whimpered in his sleep, tears formed in the corner of his closed eyes. At the sound of the whimper, Ivan turned his attention to Lukas, "Oh? Tears? Of joy? Or of sadness?" he asked the sleeping male. "Well, doesn't matter, you'll be weeping both when the time comes," Ivan leaned back in his seat.

* * *

><p>Andersen dismounted his horse and quickly tied it to a tree. He ran through the forest path, having gone to the tower multiple times and getting multiple times, Andersen knew which the fastest way to get to Lukas was. He could see the tower in the distance. <em>'It's dark…There isn't light in his window…'<em> Many different thoughts ran through Andersen's head. _'No, he could be sleeping…But he doesn't sleep this early…He could be tired today…No way, there's nothing to tire him out with…'_ A battle of thoughts raged in Andersen's mind.

When he finally broke into the clearing, Andersen's heart pounded heavily. "Please be okay, Lukas, please be okay…" Andersen chanted, taking large strides to the tower, keeping his eye on the only window in the tower. The shutters were open but no light was on.

* * *

><p>Ivan heard a rustle nearby, not like the quiet movement of the creatures below but something more in a rush, frantic. In the quietness and stillness, he heard footsteps and the quiet mumbling of someone. "Ah, my dear <em>friend<em> Andersen made it back early. I must thoroughly scold Gilbert when I'm done here…" Ivan said, standing up. He had brought a bag with him today, containing his tools.

He rustled through his bag, metal clinking against each other. The noise roused the sleeping Lukas. Lukas slowly blinked, his body ached, he slowly registered what had happened and immediately bolted awake, gathering the dirty sheets to cover himself. "Ah, my beautiful Sunflower, you woke up?" Ivan chuckled, "Right on time," he said, looking at Lukas' expressions of disgust, fear and defiance. "So beautiful…So delicate…So…breakable." Ivan said, his eyes filled with hatred and cruelty. He lightly traced Lukas' face, his fingers dancing over the skin. Lukas shivered at the touch and backed away. Ivan frowned at the shying of his touch but didn't do anything.

"Lukas!" Andersen yelled from the distance. Lukas turned his head to the window, surprised to hear Andersen's voice. He opened his mouth to call out but was silenced by Ivan's glare. "Lukas! Answer me! Damn it, Lukas!" Andersen roared, approaching the tower. Ivan roughly grabbed Lukas by the hair, "Let's give him a show, huh, Sunflower?" he said, dragging Lukas to the window. "Come on, call out…" Ivan said. "An-Andersen…." Lukas swallowed, "I-I'm right here…" he called.

Andersen heard Lukas reply and hurried faster. "Lukas! You alright?" he yelled, something didn't sound right about Lukas. "I-I'm just… a bit…tired!" was the reply. _'This isn't right…Lukas would have been more brash about his replies…He doesn't stutter either.'_ Andersen thought. "You don't sound alright! Is something wrong?" he rounded the tower to reach the window and froze when he saw a rope put down. _'This rope isn't the one that Lukas uses to help me up…'_ Andersen thought, touching the rope. "Lukas! Is anyone else up there?" he asked, grabbing the rope to climb up.

"Mm…tell him no…" Ivan whispered. Lukas glanced at Ivan and swallowed, contemplating if he should follow the order or not. "Do it," Ivan hissed, pressing a knife to Lukas' throat. Lukas gasped sharply, "N-no! No one else!" he called back, swallowing hard. "Good," Ivan slowly backed away from the window with Lukas. A hand appeared on the window sill then another. Lukas glanced at Ivan, who was smiling widely but his eyes showed otherwise. _'No, I can't let Andersen walk into this! I-I have to save him!'_ Lukas thought. "ANDERSEN! RUN! THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE HERE!" Lukas yelled at the top of his lungs. "You little bitch!" Ivan hissed, slapping Lukas harshly across the face, "You ruined it!" he roared, throwing Lukas against the wall.

Andersen froze when he heard Lukas' warning, the harsh voice and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. "Lukas!" Andersen yelled, hoisting himself on to the sill. Ivan smile widened when he saw the horror and rage on Andersen's face when he saw Lukas near the wall and Lukas was unconscious and undressed. "Ivan!" Andersen roared, the rage clouding his mind. "An…Andersen…" Lukas called out weakly but it was unheard through the din of metal against metal.

Ivan fully enjoyed the battle, the rage, and the blood. Andersen swung his blade, fully aiming to kill. "You know, Lukas was such a nice whore. Did him multiple times." Ivan said, blocking the swings. "Always tight, with a little bit more training, he could be a good whore for the district," Ivan continued. "Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Andersen roared. "Didn't complain once. Whined, whimpered and moaned for more," Ivan laughed. "No! Lukas isn't like that! Shut up! Don't defile him!" Andersen growled.

Lukas was in pain from the rape and from being thrown against the wall. He saw that Andersen was going to lose the fight and he couldn't bear seeing the fact that the one he loved so much to die. He forced himself to move. He looked around for something to help Andersen. He spotted the bag Ivan brought, he moved slowly to the bag, in hopes that Ivan would not notice him crawling towards it. Once reaching the bag, he opened it to see if there was anything he could use. He saw the glint of a dagger in the bag. He grabbed it and forced himself to stand up. Ivan had his back to him and Andersen was focused on bringing down the assassin that no one noticed Lukas stumbling towards them. Lukas wobbled as he walked towards Ivan and without hesitation, put the dagger through Ivan.

Ivan gasped and coughed blood when the dagger penetrated his body. Andersen froze at the sight of the dagger. "You…little…bitch…" Ivan snarled, turning to attack Lukas but before he could, Andersen cut him down. Ivan crumbled to the floor and Lukas slipped to the floor, tired and relieved. "Lukas!" Andersen called, approaching the small blond.

_'Andersen….So glad you're safe…'_ Lukas thought before losing consciousness. "Lukas! Lukas!" Andersen said, caught Lukas before he hit the floor. "I need to get you out of here…" Andersen looked around the room for some clothes. After quickly dressing Lukas, he tried to figure out a way to get Lukas out of the tower. At that moment, the green spirit returned to the mess. "Odin! Thank goodness!" Andersen said. Odin looked around the room then at his unconscious master. "Listen, we need to get Lukas out! He can't stay here!" Andersen said, pointing to outside the window. Odin looked at Ivan's corpse then to Andersen. "He attacked first…Lukas was hurt…" Andersen mumbled. Odin floated to a section in the tower and pointed. Andersen approached it and felt the ground, "A door?" he asked. Odin grumbled something and the floor flashed in green. The stone rumbled and opened to show stairs, Andersen looked at it in amazement. He hurried to Lukas and picked him up. He hurried to down the stairs. "Odin?" he called once he reached the bottom.

Once again a green light flashed and a door formed. Andersen stepped out and was greeted by Odin. "There was a door?" Andersen asked in amazement, "And stairs? But then how come Lukas didn't know?" he said. Odin's shape glimmered and transformed into another figure. "M-my queen!" Andersen said, instinctively kneeling. _"Rise, Andersen." _The queen said, looking at Andersen. _"I thank you for saving my son."_ She said, floating towards Andersen. _"I was unsure if anyone was going to find Lukas here. But you did,"_ the queen said, _"I'm glad it was you. If it was anyone else, Lukas' safety could have been compromised…Now I can rest in peace knowing Lukas is safe. Treat him well, Andersen. It is his time to take back the kingdom."_ The queen said. "T-take back the kingdom? How?" Andersen asked.

_"Before I died, I had told Lukas something. We were on the run….but I told him a few things and sealed it away in his mind."_ The female continued, touching Lukas' forehead, a light green light shone. _"When he wakes up, he will remember the conversation he and I had before I locked him away. He will panic and cry. Be with him and support him, Andersen. From here on, only you can help him"_ The queen said, _"Farewell, Lukas. Take care of him, Andersen. I love you, little prince,"_ the queen said, _"This tower shall exist no more!" _A bright flash occurred and the tower crumbled and disappeared into the earth, taking Ivan's body with it. _"My time is up, I have to go. Take care, little Prince, Andersen_" The queen's figure faded. _"_Mother…" Lukas whimpered in his sleep, tears streaming down his face, "I love you too…" he said.

Andersen held Lukas closer to himself, "I swear, Lukas, no one is going to hurt you ever again!" Andersen said, walking back to the main path. He was greeted by his friend, Berwald, "Th're you are! I was beginning t' think you died…" he said. "Thanks, Berwald…." Andersen scoffed. Berwald saw Lukas in Andersen's arms, "'s that 'ho I think it is?" he asked, peeking at the blond. "Lu….Prince Lukas…." Andersen replied. Berwald looked at Andersen as if he had gone crazy, "Prince Lukas? Wasn't it rumored that 'e dis'ppeared? Where was 'e?" he asked. "In the tower, locked there for several years…" Andersen replied. "_The_ tower? The one in t' clearing?" Berwald asked, incredulous. "Yeah…But it's not there anymore and neither is Ivan…" Andersen said, "Come on, let's go! We've got work set ahead of us." He said mounting the horse.

* * *

><p>Author's Corner!<p>

Sorry for the VERY VERY long delay...Lukas is finally free from Ivan's clutches and in the arms of his shining knight...

Epilogue to come up! Look forward for the smex scenes XD


	10. A Happily Ever After

**1 YEAR LATER**

The bells rang loudly through the town, many bustled towards the palace. It had been a year since Lukas returned back to the kingdom. It has been a year since Lukas overthrew the king that sat upon the throne by revealing things that shouldn't be in the light. With the help of Andersen and the support of the citizens, Lukas stood up against the tyranny of the king and brought down the cruel reign.

Today was the day he becomes the new king. Many rejoiced the return of their former crowned prince as they had lived in misery under the previous king's rule. Lukas paced the room, worried and nervous. "Lukas…." Andersen said, but his call was unheard by the pacing male. "Lukas," he said again, approaching the male. "Lukas!" Andersen said, laughing, catching the man in mid-pace. "Wh…Huh? Andersen?" Lukas looked up startled, "Since when were you here?" he asked. "A while ago," Andersen laughed, "Calm down. You'll do fine." Andersen kissed the top of Lukas' head. "Mm…" Lukas replied, "If you say so." He replied. Andersen laughed, "I know so, come on, and it's time for us to go." He guided the to-be king to the citadel.

Lukas knelt before the altar as the priest said the vows and oaths. Lukas responded strongly and honestly. The crown was placed upon his head and he slowly stood to turn to the citizens. He opened his eyes and smiled, "Thank you all so much!" he called. There was a loud roar of happiness and gratitude, Lukas was overwhelmed to the point of tears. Andersen, Berwald and the rest of the royal army knelt before Lukas. "We pledge to serve you to the ends of the earth and back. We pledge to stand by your side in the time of need and in the time of crisis. We pledge to forever and always remain loyal to you and only you," Andersen said, his voice ringing through the citadel. To Lukas, hearing Andersen pledge to him was like hearing a marriage proposal. "And I, Lukas Bondevik, pledge to shelter you from any harm, to ensure that you will always return to the kingdom safely and forever and always keep my trust in you." He replied.

The day wore on with celebrations and congratulations. When night fell, Lukas retreated from the celebratory party into his own room. He sighed, kneading the bridge of his nose. "Tired?" Andersen asked, opening the door to join Lukas. Lukas gave him a weary smile, "I've been locked in a tower for a long time…It's been a while since I had been in such a large crowd," he replied, "Its overwhelming,' he continued. "Mm…Yeah, you'll get used to it," Andersen embraced Lukas. Lukas melted into the embrace and stood there, "I hope so," he mumbled. "So, your majesty, what do we do now we're away from the chaos outside?" Andersen asked.

"Mm…I don't know…" Lukas said, looking up at Andersen. Andersen leaned down and placed a light kiss on Lukas' lips. "Are you seducing me, your majesty?" he asked. "No…I believe you are, Sir Kohler," Lukas replied. Another kiss but this time it was deeper. A quiet moan escaped Lukas' lips, a chuckle from Andersen. "Shall we move to the bed, you majesty?" Andersen asked. "Yes…Sir Kohler…" Lukas answered. Lukas was swiftly picked up and moved to the large bed.

Clothes were quickly discarded and frantic kisses were placed. Andersen kissed Lukas' pale neck and left butterfly kisses downwards, leaving small bit marks on the smaller male's chest. He tentatively licked once of Lukas' pink buds, earning a mewl of pleasure from his lover. Andersen tweaked the other bud with his fingers, a gasp escaped Lukas' lips. Andersen smirked and continued downwards to the navel. "An-Andersen…" Lukas breathed. "Yes?" the called man replied. "I love you…" came the response. Andersen smirked, "I love you too, Lukas."

Andersen stroked Lukas' hard member. Lukas arched in his back in surprise. Andersen licked the tip before engulfing the whole thing in his hot cavern. Lukas instinctively gripped Andersen's hair, "A-ahn!" he moaned. Andersen sucked lightly and licked, whenever he received a small tug on the hair, he knew Lukas was enjoying it and begging for more. "I-I'm coming!" Lukas warned, arching his back. "Then come…" Andersen said. Lukas moaned and came in Andersen's mouth. Andersen returned to face Lukas, licking the corner of his lips. He kissed Lukas' deeply before being pushed back.

"Lukas?" Andersen asked in confusion. "Let me do this," Lukas mumbled, he leaned down and licked the tip of Andersen's member. "Lukas, you don't have to do this…" Andersen said, caressing Lukas' face. "Let me do this…." Lukas frowned. "Mm, Lukas…" Andersen breathed as Lukas took his whole length into his mouth. Lukas bobbed his head up and down, trying his best to pleasure his partner. Andersen tangled his hand with his hair, "It feels so good." Andersen said. Lukas hummed and continued to do what he was doing. Lukas licked Andersen's length like a lollipop. Andersen tugged on Lukas' hair, demanding more from his lover. Lukas deep throated Andersen's length causing Andersen to moan.

Andersen leaned to grab and oil off the dresser. He covered his finger thoroughly and slowly slipped a finger into Lukas' entrance. Lukas gasped and stopped what he was doing, opening his mouth to protest which was silenced by Andersen flexing his finger. Lukas moaned and pushed back, trying to get the finger to go deeper. Andersen slipped in a second finger, causing Lukas to groan in pain. Andersen paused before continuing, searching for the sweet spot. He curled his fingers and accidentally brushed against the spot. Lukas called out in pleasure arching his back. Andersen inserted a third finger and stretched the entrance bigger. Lukas pushed on Andersen's arm to have the taller male take out his fingers.

Lukas stopped what he was doing and climbed on to Andersen. "What are you doing?" Andersen asked, amused. "Shush, let me do this…" Lukas said, aligning Andersen's length to his entrance. He slowly sank down, whimpering. "Careful…Take it slowly…" Andersen coaxed, supporting Lukas by wrapping his arm around the hips. Lukas fully sank down on Andersen's member. Andersen cursed, _'Fuck…I want to thrust in to him now…'_ Andersen took a deep breath, trying to retain patience.

Lukas got up on his knees, lifting himself up and then sheathing Andersen's member again. Andersen groaned in pleasure, Lukas threw his head back, moaning out loud. Lukas moved his hips faster and Andersen thrust up to meet the rhythm. "Ah! Ah!" Lukas cried out, punctuating each thrust with a staccato reply. "I-I…Andersen! I'm…I'm c-coming!" he cried out. "To-together," Andersen groaned. After another few thrusts, they both came. Lukas collapsed onto Andersen's shoulder, Andersen slowly pulled out and laid Lukas onto the bed. Andersen left to get the both of them cleaned up, he wiped Lukas' body gently then he joined his lover in bed.

In the background, fireworks set off. Lukas moved closer to Andersen, smiling, "I love you," he said. Andersen wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled the blanket over them, "I love you too, Lukas," he said, kissing Lukas' head. Together, they fell asleep in peace.


End file.
